


【刘备x诸葛亮】How long I will love you

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: What if Liu Bei lived to age 80,Zhuge Liang lived to age 60 and unified the Han dynasty TOGETHER?
Relationships: Liu Bei/Zhuge Liang (Legend Hero), Liú Bèi/Zhūgě Liàng
Kudos: 8





	【刘备x诸葛亮】How long I will love you

功臣，列侯，将军及其他军官在西侧列队，文官自丞相以下在东列西立，放眼望去，汉家黑红相间的官服与威武大殿相得益彰，尽显气派。众季汉官员都翘首以盼着接下来的场景。  
片刻后，大殿噤声，他们如愿看见这难能可贵但又每一天都在真实地发生的事情。  
汉皇刘备头顶十二旒帝冠，身着黑红冕服，虽眉宇皆白却精神矍铄，王霸之气却随着嘴角的微笑不自觉流露——  
因为刘备正在推着坐着轮椅的汉丞相诸葛亮上朝。  
刘备先将诸葛亮推到帝位旁，再俯下身去，轻手帮助难以移动腰腿的诸葛亮调整至最舒适的坐姿，最后还要轻声询问“丞相，今天可有感觉康复些许”。……在两人互相絮语后，只有等到诸葛亮终于忍不住满足的笑容时，刘备才肯放开轮椅把手去坐汉皇专座。  
文武百官纷纷露出了“嗨呀看您俩还是那么和谐我们就放心了”的老母亲一般的笑容。  
这就是季汉早朝的开始。实际上，在经过刘葛等人的改革后，朝会礼仪已经日趋精简，排场也力主简约又不失威严。在报告完各项工作，分配完各种任务后，新的一天就开始了。  
这也不过就是重续断弦的，大汉王朝普通的一天。  
在散朝后，刘备像往常一样，推着诸葛亮暂回丞相府。日光透过早春树木的枝丫洒下细腻的金闪，洒在他们雪白的须发间。  
“早膳想吃什么？”刘备例行问。  
“没想好。”诸葛亮打个哈欠。  
“这就困了？要先回床上躺会儿吗？”  
“不是…好吧。亮没甚胃口，和昨日一样吃两小碗粥即可，也好早点开始批公文。”  
“加块鸭腿吧，多吃点？御膳房应该也专门为丞相熬了补汤。”  
诸葛亮噗嗤一声：“陛下诚心想把臣喂胖啊？”  
刘备则故意挤眉弄眼地笑：“嗨哟，瞧丞相这话说得，能吃是福！想当年征战荆南四郡，丞相还抢过朕的鸭腿吃！”  
“就因为亮当十几年前抢了陛下的鸭腿，陛下记到现在？”趁着回府路上没啥人了，诸葛亮就没什么顾忌地接受了与刘备互开玩笑，还用手里羽扇轻轻点一下刘备的手。到了相府门口，早已守候好的随从向陛下与丞相问安，看着刘备伸过左手臂去，让诸葛亮抓着，右手掌伸出去，拉一把颤颤巍巍地，要站起来有些吃力的诸葛亮。待诸葛亮走下轮椅，两边的仆人将它推上去跟着，在稍微后方点看刘备换了位置，在诸葛亮右方时，左手扶着对方的腰，右手臂让对方给抓稳的奇怪姿势，缓缓地向前走去。  
看着这对君臣互相搀扶着走远了，门卫就侧头过去问他的同伴：“陛下和丞相一直都是这样吗？”  
“你才知道？”他的同伴瞟他一眼。

其实季汉一统是几年前的事情了。乱世的结局没什么新意，无非就是两线北伐成功，拿下雍凉后，看内乱的曹魏兵败；再花了些时间安抚中原，稍作休息，就去收拾偏安一隅的吴地，最后一统九州，定都长安。但令人欣喜又不出意外的是，第二次被续弦的大汉，没有出现飞鸟尽良弓藏的惨况，更没有出现像汉武帝时期的“七国之乱”那样的政乱。  
“看我大汉君臣相亲相爱至此，这个国家的未来怎会不光明？虽说乱世刚刚结束，天下元气大伤，但我相信陛下与丞相定能携手共创当年文景之治的盛况。”  
那位同伴絮絮叨叨一堆，说的门卫一愣一愣的。  
“哟，你很懂嘛。”门卫用手肘咯了一下他同伴。  
“去你的，还说我懂，”同伴朝相府里头努了努嘴，“瞎子都看得出陛下和丞相感情好得要命——就算翻遍史书，你也找不出历朝历代有哪个帝王见丞相腿不行了，就几乎一整天守在他旁边，和他一起办公的？我看陛下是恨不得把整个长乐宫搬来相府。”  
“说到这个…”门卫挠挠头，“传说就是诸葛丞相靠牺牲自己的双腿，换来大汉复兴，天下太平，你说是真的吗？”

丞相府室内。  
侍从端上朝食就退出了房间，留着陛下丞相二人开始他们新的一天。  
诸葛亮看着自己跟前摆着一碗熬制已久的热汤，足量卷着蔬菜和肉类的胡饼，一碗蔬菜和鱼肉混蒸而成的羹，还有依旧是自己最喜欢的水果：盐梅。  
“吃吧，不够还能加。”刘备说着，还不忘放一粒去骨的肉到诸葛亮碗里。  
诸葛亮已经习惯了；他笑着，惯例道一句“多谢”就毫不客气地开动。跟陛下在一起的时候食欲总会好很多。  
两人在吃饭时话不会很多，不过给对方夹菜，偶尔眉目传情的小动作是不会少的。在简单解决朝食，器皿由仆从拿去后，将桌面暂做收拾，就正式开始批阅公文了。  
“陛下，长城还需要加以修缮，边疆报告说最近又有匈奴人开始骚扰边境了。”  
“嗯好，调遣近边关的守将自行调遣，长线布置。丞相您看这份报告，最近倒春寒，北方各地出现了冻灾……”  
他们永远是季汉最忙的人，半天下来即使只是坐着，面对大量的，涵盖多方面的全国大事报告，即使有尚书台和相府其他多人帮忙处理，刚刚复国的大小事务就有够忙活的。  
接近中午时，刘备暂时放下文书，站起来松松筋骨，刚想问一声“丞相要不要也暂作休息”。  
“…啊。”诸葛亮面露难色。  
“……这是坐太久了？”刘备白眉一抽，迈步过去扶好，并且娴熟地右手揉摁几下他大小腿上几处穴位，直到见诸葛亮轻呼一声，看起来稍微放松了点才稍显安心。  
刘备轻声叹气：“丞相要不要这几天先暂放国事，好好休息？这发痛的频率又比之前快了点，待会我就叫太医拿膏药。”  
诸葛亮摇头：“国事岂能暂缓？”  
刘备无奈：“丞相，听朕的话。身体是本钱，透支不得，还可以叫法尚书等暂代劳……”  
诸葛亮执拗地坚持道：“不行！”  
刘备瘪瘪嘴，无可奈何地捏了捏鼻梁：“哎，怎么就这点上你不从朕……”说到这里，刘备卡顿了一下，脸上竟浮现出几分后悔和愧疚——这个微表情恰好被诸葛亮捕捉到。  
“…陛下？”  
诸葛亮略微忧心地皱眉唤一声，扯几下刘备的衣袖；他似乎懂了为什么他的君王会露出这样自责的表情，许是君王觉得没照顾好自己的丞相。尽管这跟他其实没有干系…要怪也只能怪自己的双腿不争气吧。  
“陛下？”诸葛亮再扯了扯。  
“嗯？”刘备回过神来，手还没从他腿上放开，“丞相，感觉好些了吗？”  
“舒服很多。”诸葛亮心满意足地微笑道，“这下都不用叫太医了呀。”  
“还是要叫的。”刘备这才松手，“朕待会午休前就去跟御医说说，调整一下药膏的配方，上次你不是说药味儿太重，熏得睡不着么……”  
“陛下。”诸葛亮轻声叹气，但又正色起来。  
“……嗯？”  
刘备颇为不解地抬头，大睁着一双棕褐杏仁一样的眼睛，直愣愣地看向诸葛亮。  
都快是八十岁的老头子了，他的目光竟然还是还是像一汪永不停息的活泉里洒了一些红糖，清澈热烈又有点甜。尽管发上银霜和脸上手上那难以抵挡的皱纹还是会出卖他的真实年龄，但这份藏于灵魂里，那种永远鲜活的“年青感”从未逝去。  
诸葛亮深吸一口气；实在是没意料到。  
“丞相三番唤朕，是有什么心里话想说？若怕不好开口，不如出去透透气——侍从何在？将丞相的轮椅推上来，朕要带丞相去外头透风。”  
在侍从推来轮椅时，刘备再一次扶稳了诸葛亮的腰身，又伸出手臂让他抓稳。  
“出去走走吧，好么？”  
诸葛亮笑得明朗，再也掩饰不住对陛下的好感了——  
“好。”

早春还是冷的。刘备在推着诸葛亮出去呼吸新鲜空气之前，就给他披好了他最喜欢的姜黄色披风。  
说来也有趣，这件单薄的姜黄色披风还挺有年头，那是大约三十年前，诸葛亮刚出山时，刘备亲自为他做的……要不是太明显以及照顾到其他人的感受，刘备其实还想绣条鲤鱼上去……  
“真的不再穿厚点？”刘备戳一下诸葛亮的脸颊。  
但诸葛亮依旧抬头望着刘备，春风满面；他又笑着别过头去，左右眺望。  
“陛下你看那边，昨夜小雪覆上桃花枝头，甚是素雅。”诸葛亮以羽扇尖轻轻划过刘备的肩胛，然后指了指不远处的一小片桃花角。  
刘备刚把目光移到那片桃花时，心中一动；他想起了一件他很想做的事情。  
“丞相，朕知道你有话要说…你说吧。”  
诸葛亮点点头，平静地与刘备对视片刻，还是笑了，不过带着几分带着信爱的无奈和愧疚。他刚想开口，却又有点卡壳，停滞几秒后才又先叫一声“陛下”，才完全打开话闸。  
“陛下可是轻信传言之人？”  
“当然不是。”刘备回答得很快。  
诸葛亮轻轻地咳嗽了一下，“其实…好吧。陛下应该知道臣所说‘传言’是怎样说的。亮自然是不信，陛下也是不信传言的……”  
刘备想起来诸葛亮指的是什么了——说来逗笑，与“丞相以牺牲双腿为代价换来大汉复兴”一起兴起的还有一首童谣，是什么“双龙居汉宫，黄龙栖未央，青龙卧相府。青龙瘸，黄龙愁，青黄双龙同榻卧，长乐未央从此空”……前者是不是真的还有待商榷，后面那句倒是非常真实。  
“大汉复兴，靠得都是我等仁人志士挥汗如雨，布衣百姓的忠诚支持相随才换来的。”刘备深呼吸一口，说话时目光坚定，“朕自然是不信丞相‘自折双腿’这说法的，那岂不是辱没了丞相所有功绩？朕只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
诸葛亮难得如此迫切。  
刘备原本严肃的表情散了下来，情不自禁地嘴角上扬，从自己的袖口拿出一个旧的淡绿色的香囊，递给诸葛亮。  
“这是当年丞相你只身游说江东时，朕放在你行囊里的。当年朕在里面放了当归，现在丞相不妨打开，看看朕放了什么？”  
诸葛亮接过并打开香囊，在打开之前心里又仿佛已经有了答案。  
香囊里面只有一张字条，字条上的诗摘自《秦风•击鼓》：  
【死生契阔，与子成说，执子之手，与子偕老。】

啊，是《秦风》…  
诸葛亮呼吸一窒，又回溯以往，想起当年刘备也读《诗经》，以他那游侠性子，还是最喜欢秦风。  
刘备在双剑覆雪，新野困厄之时，仍乐观地高歌着《秦风•无衣》。那豪迈爽朗的“岂曰无衣，与子同袍”镌刻在那艰苦却又辉煌的旧时光里，也深深地烙印在诸葛亮的心头，从未忘却。  
这种穿越了三十余年的恍惚感让诸葛亮还呆愣了片刻，才从这已经不含蓄的告白里反应过来。  
“这个答案，丞相可还满意？”刘备抛了个暗示的眼神往下，明摆着得意起来。  
“哼哼。”诸葛亮心满意足，乐得苹果肌明显起来，双颊也跟着微微红润。  
都大中午了，晨间的雪也是有点眼力见地化了，空气中的春日气息不安分地浮动。  
“既然刚才丞相让朕看桃花枝，”刘备干咳两声，“朕突然想起来，还有一件事没说。”  
诸葛亮抬头：“陛下尽管说吧。”  
刘备再次望向那几枝尚有残雪覆盖的桃花枝，神情怀念地道：  
“朕已至耄耋之年，也是时候传位于公嗣了。”  
诸葛亮点点头。刘备都活到这岁数了，有这个想法不奇怪。  
“朕自会与卿等安排好退位等种种事项，不过，在这之前…”  
“在这之前？”诸葛亮问道。  
刘备又沉默了。诸葛亮察觉到了什么，将左手伸出，搭在刘备握着轮椅把手的手掌上。  
“…朕想带着丞相，回楼桑村看看。”  
诸葛亮愣住了：他知道刘备自从年少时与关羽张飞结义，起兵讨伐黄巾，就再也没有回到那个生他养他的小村庄，现在的刘备已至暮年，但心中一直留着一个角落，种着来自楼桑村的桃花。  
以前还在荆南四郡那一带征战时，两人经常秉烛夜谈，刘备偶然问起诸葛亮籍贯为何，但诸葛亮往往都是轻描淡写地带过了。  
刘备也不怎么追问，反而更愿意不断地分享楼桑村的桃花是多么芬芳艳丽。  
“可以说，我就说在桃树下长大的。”刘备说这话时，不禁露出了怀念的笑容，“跟同村的小孩玩捉迷藏，或者自己找片清净地自顾自地练习剑法，秋天到了还能爬上树摘桃子吃。反正村里的桃树并无定主，大家也自发地去保护桃树，还有人偶尔会种几棵。于是村中桃花越来越多，成了一道风景……”  
往往这个时候，诸葛亮都会柔和地微笑着，安静摇扇，聆听着刘备快乐地吧啦吧啦说上一堆。  
但其实，诸葛亮还是很好奇，那被刘备描述得美若仙境的楼桑村到底是怎样的，没想到…  
“亮愿陪陛下走这一趟归乡之路。”诸葛亮将手覆得更实了。  
刘备无比欣慰，眼角的细纹缓缓绽开，仿佛提前与春天拥抱过。

在短暂处理好最近的要事后，刘备吩咐朝内事物暂由蒋琬，费祎等相府得力干将辅助刘禅执政，与丞相安排了不算多的随从和护卫。虽然通知了当地的官员，但两位都减少了许多出行的排场，也穿上了普通百姓的衣服，这应该算是微服私访了。刘备此行，仅仅是想回家看一眼而已。时处早春，但幸好最近的天气还算晴好，从长安坐马车出发，十来天就到达了目的地。  
在一个春日的早晨，刘备一手环抱着睡得很沉的诸葛亮，一边期盼又有些害怕地望向窗外——这大概就是近乡情更怯吧，谁知道五十多年过去了，楼桑村是不是还是原来的模样？村中还有多少人记得，眼前这个老头就是当年指着门前桑树说“吾必当乘此羽葆盖车”的狂妄小孩？虽然这个狂妄小孩的确说到做到……  
“吱——”  
马车停下了。刘备一震，从刚才的胡乱思考中回神。  
“陛下，”马车夫撩开帘子，“楼桑村到了。”  
诸葛亮打着哈欠醒过来，毫不惊讶地看着自己睡在刘备的臂弯里。刘备嗤笑着，不轻不重地戳一下诸葛亮的脸，就转回头去：“好，朕这就带丞相下来，轮椅备好了吗？”  
“就在车门口摆好了…陛下，需不需要我们帮忙把丞相扶下来？”  
刘备笑笑：“不用，朕自己来就行。”  
马车夫一脸“嗯，我懂”的表情并且意味深长地点点头。刘备先矫健地跃下马车，再抱着，扶着诸葛亮坐上轮椅。  
在安顿好彼此后，两人齐齐望向不远处的村门口：  
村口的木栅栏依旧在那里，栅栏背后不远处是农田，农家的鸡鸭在阡陌上慢步，村头的汉子在播种，妇女在捣衣；家家户户朴实的茅草房前，或多或少都会种些桃树，一家连着一家，桃树也一家连着一家，这正是春季，桃花在枝头绽开…  
这是一个桃花村！  
诸葛亮被这片粉红桃云震撼到了，目不转睛，不自觉张开嘴，惊叹地不知道说什么；他是真没有见过这样的场景，或许是说这样的场景只在刘备的描述里听过；  
刘备别乡多年，此次归故乡，也不由得惊讶无比。愣了一会，才慢悠悠地推着诸葛亮，踏进了楼桑村的村口。村民们一致看着这两位面生的人，但没有一个人有一点点的恶意，脸上染着的都是春天的喜悦。  
“伯伯！您是哪里人呀！”一个少年从田头凑过来问。  
“这车马…感觉不是一般人呢。”少年的母亲悄悄走过来，扯一扯少年的衣袖，让他收敛一些。  
刘备微笑着制止：“楼桑本吾故乡，别乡五十余载，今日难得回来看看。”  
“哦，这样……那您姓什么呀？您还记得您以前的屋子吗？”  
“姓刘。”  
“…您莫非是当今天子的亲戚？！天子的故乡也在这里，他家门口还有老大一棵桑树哩…”  
“请问在哪？”  
妇人看刘备的眼神多了几分迷惑，她指了指后方：“往前走就是了。我们还定时帮天子打扫屋子呢，不知道他会不会回……”说到这里，妇人愣住了，再不可置信地看着这个精神矍铄的老人家一个激灵，速度说了一声“谢谢”就急寥寥往前，推着轮椅上那个仙风道骨但似乎有腿疾的老人向前去。  
果然如她所说，当年那棵比房子高的桑树如今更加郁郁葱葱，甚至更加高大壮实。刘备的脚步这才慢下来，又有些期待而恐惧地踏进那个他住了二十来年的小屋。  
木门嘎吱一声被推开，没有呛人的灰尘，家具摆放整齐，光线也恰到好处，说明那妇人说的话不假，村民们的确有定时帮助刘备清理这间小屋。  
诸葛亮新奇地环绕四周，这些陈年的家居摆设对他有着很大的吸引力，他甚至能想象得出来，刘备是怎么从小在这里生活起居的。  
“丞相您先等朕一下。”  
诸葛亮点点头，看刘备松开手，一步一步走到一个掩着的房间门前，颤抖着手，嘎吱一声推开房门。刘备的身影挡住了诸葛亮往这个房间里看都有些什么，但刘备只是看了几秒，就别扭地回过头来，一副不忍再看的样子。  
诸葛亮大抵猜到了：这是刘备母亲的闺房。话说回以前，刘备在和诸葛亮闲聊的时候，也曾聊到过彼此的父母亲。比较巧合的是，刘备是早年丧父，被母亲一手拉扯大，但诸葛亮却是早年丧母，被父亲…拉扯没几年，父亲也跟着去了，然后就被叔父给带着了。  
诸葛亮对自己的母亲没什么印象了。所以每次当刘备谈到自己的温柔又坚强母亲对自己幼年和少年时期的教育时，诸葛亮都表示无比羡慕，说有一个温柔的母亲带大真好，难怪主公也如此温柔。刘备撇嘴说得了吧你，我还羡慕你有父亲和叔父带呢，我都不记得自己亲爹长啥样了，以前我被村口小霸王笑是没爹的野娃娃，我忍住没抽他嘴巴子，只能一口气憋在心里。  
所以，刘备的母亲，应该是个聪慧秀美又坚强的女人吧，她的很多教导，都在引导着刘备这一生该怎么处世为人。  
“……陛下？”  
诸葛亮见刘备的眼眶里有泪水打转，不禁自己转动轮椅，缓缓移动向前去，伸出手来，拭去他眼角的泪水。  
“……没事，没事了，丞相。”刘备深吸一口气，才长叹一声，“走罢。朕带你看看朕一直在说的楼桑桃花。”  
说完，刘备又推上了诸葛亮的轮椅，缓缓地迈出童年的记忆。  
“十五从军征，八十始得归…”  
刘备难免触景生情，轻声哼唱着乐府诗——也是合乎现实，的确是“八十始得归”了。诸葛亮柳眉微皱，再一次伸手覆在刘备的手背上。  
在迈出自家小院子的门槛前，刘备又忍不住回头，依依不舍。小院子门口又不知道是谁插了柳枝，嫩黄的柳芽在微风中醺着，为这个存着他童年记忆的小屋子留下一点点新鲜的足迹。  
刘备所说的桃花林离自己童年的房屋很近，没过两下子就走到了——现在正值季节，毫不夸张地说，漫天飞花真真是铺天盖地而来，粉嫩的桃花簇成一团又一团，沉甸甸扎堆在每一棵桃树枝头，有新鲜的，借着娇嫩的黄绿新叶掩着自己的小脸，有成熟的，自然而然展露风姿不加任何修饰，更多的则是四方同春，好一幅生机勃勃之景。村中不少青年男女聚于这日渐宽阔的桃花林里，有的则在花海中央的小亭子中休憩，更有的则直接告白……  
“朕喜欢桃花。”  
刘备慢慢悠悠地推着诸葛亮，沐浴于花海之间。  
偶然会有一阵清香草木风吹拂，一朵成熟的桃花就这么掉在诸葛亮的衣袖上。  
“臣也喜欢。”  
接下来又到了刘备絮絮叨叨的时间，当然诸葛亮也是爱听的。这回刘备就开始讲，自己还是十七八岁时，村里一堆姑娘追着他跑，有的甚至甜腻腻地叫他“刘郎”，气得一个妞都没泡上的村口小霸王脸都是酸的。  
刘……郎……  
诸葛亮细细琢磨着这个特殊的叫法，他从未想到，这个被他称作“刘将军”“主公”“王上”“陛下”的人，居然还能有这样一种别为风流甜腻的称呼。  
十七八岁的刘备是怎么样的？诸葛亮从未见过，但忍不开始幻想起来：那标致的剑眉，杏仁眼，高挺的鼻梁和厚薄刚好的嘴唇，都会有吧？十七八岁尚未加冠，偶尔扎个小马尾，或者干脆成熟一点，束发起来，那也是年轻洒脱，没有任何世俗束缚，尽管楼桑桃花再怎么绝美，也赛不过刘郎偶尔心情开朗时一个自信又谦虚的笑。  
“丞相今日眉眼好生温润，可是喜欢上了楼桑的桃林？”  
刘备偶尔在停下絮叨时，发现诸葛亮似乎在发呆，于是又盯着他看了好一小会儿。诸葛亮平日因为处理繁忙的政务，那清朗又不是端庄的柳眉总是皱着的，但今日不同以往。刘备想起当年三顾初见诸葛亮也差不多是这个季节，冬末春初之时，他那顾盼生辉的丹凤眼才是连暖风都自愧不如的春季信号。  
“啊……的确是的。陛下的家乡果真如同陛下所说那般…不，是比所描述得更为绚丽，令人沉醉不已。”  
尽管岁月在诸葛亮的脸孔和鬓发上留下了痕迹，但也难掩他本来就生得那样一副端正而又令他心醉的好相貌。  
刘备伸了个懒腰：“嗨…朕有些累了。丞相可愿让朕暂坐于地，倚靠这桃花树休息一下？”  
“没问题。”诸葛亮笑道，“这还用询问亮吗？”  
刘备打了个大大的哈欠，还真的就放开轮椅手柄，盘坐在地，很快就靠着桃花树睡着了。  
诸葛亮也闲来无事，就只好自己推着轮椅的轮子，在刘备周边随便转转。等转了几圈回来，诸葛亮又百无聊赖地坐在轮椅上；其实他也有点困，也许是春天带来的困意吧。  
时间不知道过去了多久，从清晨到下午，诸葛亮就一直守在刘备身边，看着刘备倚靠这株桃花树打盹。  
“陛下，醒醒，已经午后了……我们去其他地方逛逛吧？”  
刘备没有反应。  
“……陛下。”  
刘备睡得很死。  
“……陛下？”  
诸葛亮顿时心慌不已。  
“……陛下！”  
刘备一动不动。  
“…陛下…”  
诸葛亮哽咽着，缓慢而艰难地，自己推着轮椅，向沉沉睡着的刘备移动去。午间的阳光是很明媚，但是照在诸葛亮身上时，他自己才发现，自己原来已经是个年至花甲的，身患腿疾的老人家。  
不知道是哪来的决心和勇气，使诸葛亮一咬牙，竟然自己试着双手撑住轮椅两边扶手，又颇为困难地，一次又一次地试着，将自己的腿跨出去——  
他做到了。  
诸葛亮从轮椅上站了起来，步履蹒跚地，走向闭眼安眠的刘备；但在靠得很近的那一刻，诸葛亮觉得膝盖有些发软和酸痛，但还是坚持着，半蹲下来，伸出颤抖地几乎发软的手去探测刘备的鼻息。  
“…主公…？”  
诸葛亮抽泣着。

“哈啊——哈嚏！！！”  
“唉呀妈呀睡得好爽，朕昨天晚上激动得睡不着觉其实今早上挺困的来着……”  
“丞相您想对朕干嘛呢凑这么近…等等…您自己从轮椅上走下来了？！”  
刘备震惊地打量着明明眼泪糊了一脸却也是跟他一样又惊又喜的诸葛亮。

END


End file.
